vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Misstress of the heavenly yard
KAITO in Kurai Mori no Circus Hi~ (o^-')b In the Machigerita-P's song, KAITO sings the lyrics "冷たいもの食べるの、青いけものが." Even singing a line, KAITO featuring in the song and should appear in the "Singer(s)". Miku, Rin & Len remain the lead singers of the song. DisaPP (talk) 21:04, December 8, 2015 (UTC) I was mistaken slightly but what do you said is correct. KAITO don't sing this song! Sorry (´_｀;) (I have based in previous editions with errors) I will fix my old editions. DisaPP (talk) 21:07, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Licensing Hello, I've noticed (I think) that you've been copy-and-pasting content from Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki to here without attribution, which is a direct violation of the CC-BY-SA license that all wikia content is released under. I don't want to be annoying or start an argument, but I think it would be wise to credit Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki as so in the future (this can be done by just adding a small link in the "External Links" section of the page as some contributors here already do). Sorry for bothering you and thank you for reading this message =). (Also, I advice you to double check the romaji, since some of the pages are still outdated and might have some mistakes, like "dzu" instead of "zu"). Amandelen (talk) 19:09, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Articles Hello~ (*ﾟ▽ﾟ) If you are using lyrics (romaji and others) from Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki or any other site, please give credits to them in "External links". Bye （ﾟ∀ﾟ）ノ DisaPP (talk) 14:08, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Romaji and English Title Transtation You've been making not a few romaji and English title mistakes on new pages you start. Though I appreciate your effort, I suggest you do full research and listen to the actual lyrics before rushing ahead. Our aim is to build a reliable source, not a fandom. Damesukekun (talk) 00:40, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Katakana Transliteration You don't have to spell all katakana words in capital letters. It's a grammatical rule to spell foreign-oriented words in katakana. For example, coffee becomes コーヒー and this common noun doesn't have to be in capital letters. If you are not sure of the difference between adopted words and emphasized words, don't use capital letters. Damesukekun (talk) 00:51, January 2, 2016 (UTC) A request It seems like you're the most familiar with mothy's stuff, so I was wondering if you could help merge these two pages: * 置き去り月夜抄 (Okizari Tsukiyo Shou) * 置き去り月夜抄 (Okizari Tsukiyoshou) It seems like one of them is a duplicate :/ Thanks! —umbreon12 06:45, May 3, 2016 (UTC) : One of the pages is not needed, so they should be merged (the important stuff from one of them is moved to the other). I'll leave it up to you to decide which page will stay. —umbreon12 08:31, May 4, 2016 (UTC) :: It seems like you are familiar with the song so I will let you do it (but don't hesitate to ask me to do something too) —umbreon12 09:06, May 4, 2016 (UTC) ::: Cool. So is it okay to delete 置き去り月夜抄 (Okizari Tsukiyoshou) now? —umbreon12 09:41, May 4, 2016 (UTC) new subject plz could you possibly undo your edit/comment on umbreon's page and make it a new subject so they don't get confused? EmbraceEvil (talk) 07:47, May 4, 2016 (UTC) A remake of Unmei Gokko in ~Kamigami no Yadorigi~?? Hi! Recently I've been updating several Yamashizuku articles, revising the information and templates. In the articles 運命ごっこ (Unmei Gokko) and 追いかけっこは夢の中 (Oikakekko wa Yume no Naka) you added that they both have remakes in Mistletoe ~Kamigami no Yadorigi~ (ミスルトウ～神々の宿り木～). But this isn't mentioned anywhere... It's not listed in the official crossfade, or mentioned in VocaDB and the 初音ミク Wiki. I removed it from the article for the time being, but it's easy to undo it though. I wanted to know where you read it, without knowing if it was true or not, so I just wanted to be sure ^^ Thanks! --ColorfulAnon (talk) 03:01, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Re:Aizai Hi (¯ ▽ ¯) ノ I like this song too ~ Feel free to create the Seven Deadly Loves page. DisaPP (talk) 17:05, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Vi:sion Color I've just contacted Wikia staff. We will see what happens. —umbreon12 09:16, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Multi-disc formatting Since a while back, (I forget which album an who first initiated it), albums with multiple discs are separated via divider inbetween songs. This saves alot of space on the page. Please don't change this. - Meerkat (talk) 14:00, December 22, 2017 (UTC) Hello, it seems like you don't respond to comments. I left a comment on the Princess of the Color Stealing World Series Page because i didn't want to start an edit war, so can you please check it and get back to me on it? Ihavenoideawhatsoever(talk) 12:40, February 16, 2018 External links capitalizing The 'links' should be in power casing. I was going to run a bot through the pages about this but I haven't had the time. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:30, February 25, 2018 (UTC) :Lol, sorry, it should be 'proper' casing. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:00, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Sources for the names of the series. I hope you don't mind me asking this but since you edit articles of masa's songs a lot, do you know the sources (such as masa's Twitter), where it is stated that the "Onibi" series and the "Bunker Buster" are not the correct names of the series' (former: The Story of the Kitsune and the Demon, latter: Her World)?